The Eternal Sources/Rescue Persephone in Sky Schooner Docks
Here is how the next rescue mission begins in Rise of the Portal Masters. At last, Cali was brought to safety when she was surprised to see the Eight Chosen Portal Masters. Cali: Thank you for saving me, guys. Topper: It's our pleasure, Cali. Hugo: Back! Back, You Vile Beasts! Cali: Honestly, Hugo! They're just sheep! Launchpad McQuack: Cali's right, Hugo. What's so bad about them? Hugo: That is where you and Launchpad are wrong, My dear, Cali! These creatures may appear to be friendly, cuddly, piles of fluff. But turn your back on them, And they turn into wretched lint-balls with beady little eyes staring at your every move. Flynn: Sorry about the lint-balls, Hugo. But we were able to rescue Cali. Cali: Actually, It was the Skylanders, the Portal Masters and their friends who rescued.. Flynn: Oh.... Oh, Cali. Stop with the praise! It's embarrassing. Entirely appropriate... But embarrassing. Hugo: Hey! Could we please get on to the important things? While you were all away, I found the old blueprints for the Core of Light. The ancients used them when they first built it. Cali: Wait a second, I thought you said you built the Core of Light. Hugo: Well, Yes and No. Yes, I said that I did. But no, I really didn't. The Old Core was used to repel the forces of darkness. If we can rebuild a new Core of Light, It should stop Kaos from his wicked plan to rule Skylands.Then we can focus on getting rid of those villainous sheep.The Far Viewer will help us find the parts we need to rebuild the Core but this cursed, Overgrown bramble is blocking it off. Could you assist us, Great ones? Clearing the bramble could give us a Clue to the whereabouts of the Eternal Sources we need. Flynn: How about it, SpongeBuddy? Ready to get to work? SpongeBob SquarePants: Would i ever!? At last, All the bramble are clear away as an enchanted telescope known as the Far Viewer appeared. Hugo: You did it! And wow, Not only will that Far Viewer help us see distant lands, But also functions as a sheep launching device! It's marvelous! Patrick Star: Wow! Cali: Here, Guys. I'll show you how to use this thing. It's pretty much a telescope, But a lot more magical. This one's a little rusty, But it should be able to show us exactly where we need to go next. That's the magic part. Then, Hugo can see the great distance from the Far Viewer. Hugo: Yes! I see it right now! The very first Eternal Source we need, Air! Glacier: That's my Element. Whirlwind: You got that right, Glacier. Hugo: The Core of Light was powered by all the Eternal Sources. If we can acuire that Air Source, We will be well on our way to rebuilding it! Twilight Sparkle: That's great news, Hugo. Mickey Mouse: Can you see where it is? Hugo: It's the Stormy Stronghold! The evil Drow must have recovered the Eternal Air Source, But something has gone wrong. The whole place is being blown apart! Mirage the Illusionist: That can't be good. Flynn: My balloon's gonna need something... Something that will PUSH me... THROUGH the storm! heh... ehh... Cali: You mean like a propeller, Genius? Flynn: No, No. Nothing like that. Oh, You are so cute when you're flirting with me.I've got it. We need some kind of propeller! Cali: Really? REALLY?! Fine! Everyone knows The Drow patrol the Sky Schooner Docks. Their Elite Airship will have the propeller we need. Tell you what, Brain Trust. You get back to your balloon. I'll mark it on the map with a big crayon. Flynn: HEY! I LIKE CRAYONS! Hugo: This is a very important mission! You guys find Flynn when you're ready to depart. Jiminy Cricket: You got it, Hugo. Cali: Say listen... If you're looking for adventure, I'm your girl. But adventure takes a lot of preparation. If you guys or any of your Skylander friends need some training before heading out, I might have some challenges that will do the trick. Come and see me. Thomas the Tank Engine: Right, Cali. Pinkie Pie: Yay! We're gonna save Skylands and Equestria! I'm so excited! Launchpad McQuck: (chuckles) I kinda like her already. Soon, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends, the Portal Masters and the Skylanders came to Sky Schooner Docks just in time. Flynn: All we need to do is find their elite airship, Take it down, And steal their Golden Propeller. See? Simple. This gonna be a piece of cake. Especially for heroes like us. Heroes who like cake. Topper: Okay, Spyro. You know what to do. Spyro: You got it, Topper. (to Twilight) Ready, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Ready, Spyro. So, They use the cannons to take out the enemy airships one by one. Mumfie: How's it coming, Gyro!? Gyro Gearloose: Doing great, Mumfie! At last, All the airships are down for the count as the Skylanders continued their way. Along the way around, They's stumbled across a fairy named Persephone. Persephone: Hello extremely! So much fun that the Skylanders are back with their Chosen Portal Masters! We fairies always dance with Skylanders. I am Persephone. Rocker: I am Rocker. These are Glacier, Heater, Wild Flower, Topper, Geary, Skullar and Tide. Persephone: Oh dear! At it again, Silly Drow! I'd best go back to the Core of Light. I will meet you there later for dancing. Happy luck, Great Skylanders, Portal Masters and Friends. Just as the big airship came, The Skylanders begin their attack. Rocker: Attack! As the Skylanders attack the Drow, The others fought off the leader. At last, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends, the Portal Masters and the Skylanders found the Golden Propeller. Twilight Sparkle: Aha! Found it! And just in time, Flynn arrived to congratulate them. Flynn: Impressive. Almost as impressive as me. Boom! Now, We should be able to fly even higher! C'mon! Let's get back so I can get to work with Gyro! We'll slap this baby on, Fly on up to the impenetrable stronghold, Pick up the Eternal Air thingy and then be back in time for my date with Cali. If she doesn't faint from anticipation first. And so, They took off with the Golden Propeller and return to the Core of Light. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225